


Come

by Fire_Bear



Series: Sticky [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (that's a background thing, Angst, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Confrontations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, not really seen much), video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are quite happy together, though they seem to be having sex more than going on dates. With Arthur worried that something isn't right in their relationship, his older brother turns up to talk to him.What will the result be and will Arthur and Alfred's feelings last through this?





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Right. The title is not _that_ kind of come, shush.
> 
> Andrew is Scotland. Because I like using the patron saints names for them. (But Arthur and Oliver are just better names for England all round.)

_Andrew Kirkland_

That was the name on Arthur’s phone when he looked at it. He didn’t bother to answer for two reasons: he didn’t want to talk to his brother, not after the last time they had spoken; and Alfred had just arrived at his flat. Arthur’s heart was already beating loudly as he thought of what they could be getting up to this time. They’d already used Arthur’s bed enough that he was sure he was going to need a replacement by the time the month was up.

At the moment, they were sitting side by side on the couch. Alfred was trying to tell Arthur about his day but he kept staring at Arthur’s lips. That happened more often than not. Their ‘dates’ had quickly become snogging sessions which always developed into sex. Whether it was in the kitchen while they tried to cook a romantic dinner or in the living room while they were watching a film, they always ended up with Arthur under Alfred. Or, if Alfred was tired and Arthur was feeling particularly energetic, with Arthur riding Alfred.

Whenever Arthur found himself alone or awake while Alfred slept, he worried. He didn’t know much about Alfred. There were the obvious things, like how Alfred was kind and loved being a hero. And he was definitely learning some of the things he enjoyed in bed. Arthur had also seen how Alfred looked when he was heartbroken and stressed and knew that he made bad decisions under pressure. But there were things Arthur wanted to know, like all the stories Alfred had about growing up. So far, he knew what he’d studied and that he was doing another year, this time focussing more on the Electrical Engineering part – something about inventing things. While it was the summer, he was working in a coffee shop every day instead of just part time, to cover for the full-time staff. Other than that, Arthur only knew what h’d already been told – and whatever Alfred was currently complaining about.

Not that he was paying all that much attention when he was watching Alfred try to hold himself back.

“-and Kathy said it had nothing to do with her!” Alfred exclaimed. “But it clearly was, since she’d been the one with the pen. I think she just hates that dude.”

“Uh huh,” said Arthur in an attempt to show that he hadn’t completely zoned him out.

Alfred’s eyes darted down to his lips. Arthur couldn’t resist licking them right then, letting his tongue peek out in a teasing glimpse. Eyes wide and dark, Alfred tried to recover his train of thought: it was amusing to watch him struggle, his mouth opening and closing. “So… I, uh… We had to… um… Arthur?” he said when he spotted Arthur letting his lips part invitingly.

“Yes, Alfred?” Arthur said as innocently as possible.

“God, I wanna kiss you,” Alfred breathed, already turning towards him.

“Oh?” Arthur raised an eyebrow and, quite deliberately, licked his lips. Slowly.

That was the last straw. Alfred reached out and Arthur barely had a chance to register what he was doing before Alfred grabbed him. He willingly went when Alfred pulled him close, tilting his head up to meet Alfred in a heated kiss. Alfred’s tongue was in his mouth before their lips connected. Arthur used to think that that would make the kisses less enjoyable, more messy, disgusting drool dripping down his chin. Somehow, he didn’t care with Alfred, even if it did get messy.

They shifted so they could be in a more comfortable position. Arthur’s hands were braced on Alfred’s chest while he’d manoeuvred himself between Alfred’s legs. Meanwhile, Alfred had a hand on Arthur’s hip to steady him and another sliding up Arthur’s short sleeve. His fingers traced over Arthur’s tattoo and, even without seeing it, Alfred was pretty close to drawing it out in the right place. It made Arthur shudder and he broke away with a gasp.

With his lips brushing against Alfred’s, those blue eyes filling his hazy vision, Arthur said, “You really do love my tattoos, huh?”

“Yup,” Alfred replied, popping the ‘p’.

Not having anything else to say to that, Arthur kissed him, sliding his own tongue into Arthur’s mouth. The moan he received was exciting and he could feel himself growing aroused. He shuffled forward and Alfred curled his legs around him, drawing him closer. Both of them pressed as close as they could, firm muscles felt through the cloth of their tops. Arthur had just bit down on Alfred’s bottom lip (a sure-fire way of getting him hard, fast) when there was a knock at the door.

He froze, confused, blinking up at Alfred. When he realised that he couldn’t see his expression, Arthur let go of Alfred’s lip with a sucking noise – he revelled in the shudder that caused – and pulled back to look at him. Alfred appeared to be just as befuddled as he was. For one, Alfred probably wouldn’t want anyone else to interrupt. It wasn’t the landlord and his friends had tried to invite Arthur out to drink but he’d firmly turned them down. By the noise on the phone, they were already at the bar of choice and would be too busy drinking. Matthew was occupied with Ivan and didn’t come around as often so it probably wasn’t him.

When there was another knock, Arthur called out to them. “Be there in a minute!” He hoped they had heard but didn’t bother to get up. “Did you order food?” he asked Alfred. It had happened before: Alfred had been hungry and they ended up almost missing the delivery man in favour of snogging.

“No…” said Alfred, slowly. “Are you expecting someone? Like Mattie?” He raised an eyebrow, his cheer dissolving.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur pushed at Alfred’s legs. “No. I’ll go see who it is. Maybe they’ve got the wrong floor.”

Alfred whined and pouted as Arthur fought his way to his feet. Apparently, he could get quite clingy. To placate him, Arthur leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips. “I won’t be long, Alfie.”

“You better not,” Alfred answered. Before Arthur could pull away, Alfred surged up to kiss Arthur again, his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck. It was only another, louder knock that broke them apart as Arthur jerked upright and out of Alfred’s hold.

“Naughty,” he muttered as he strode quickly around the couch. Glancing back, he saw Alfred grinning at him, a mischievous glint in his eye. Having seen that expression before, Arthur supposed he shouldn’t really be surprised that he was half-hard by the time he finally got around to answering the door. “Sorry about that-” he began.

Stilling, Arthur stared at the man on the other side of the door. He was taller than Arthur by a few of inches and dressed in a vest top and jeans. Somehow, that simple look was made infinitely stylish by the way he slouched just slightly, green eyes gazing at Arthur in amusement. Instead of Arthur’s blond hair, this man’s was more auburn, a product of slightly different parents.

“Hello, brat,” he said, sounding as if he was holding back laughter. “Am I interrupting something?” He gestured at his mouth and Arthur realised he was probably covered in spittle and that his lips were likely redder than normal.

Hastily, Arthur wiped at his mouth. “Andrew! What are you doing here?”

“Came to see my favourite wee brother,” Andrew replied, his Scottish accent more pronounced to Arthur’s ears now that he’d been living in America for so long.

“I thought that was Peter,” Arthur said, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Andrew sighed heavily, shaking his head in dismay. “Fine. My favourite wee brother who lives in America.”

“I’m your only wee- I mean, _little_ brother that lives in America.”

“More’s the pity,” Andrew muttered.

“Hm?”

“Look, are you gonna invite me in or am I gonna have to stay out here all day?”

Reluctantly, Arthur stepped aside. It only occurred to him what a bad idea that was when he turned and spotted Alfred hovering at the living room door. Arthur had never informed his family of his change in relationship status. He had been too worried that they’d somehow manage to convince him to go back to England. But Arthur enjoyed working with the flowers much more than his business education and he didn’t want to be roped into the family businesses now that he’d found his freedom. So he hardly spoke to them and, when he did, he lied and said that he was still with Kiku and that was why he couldn’t come home for Christmas or the New Year or his birthday… And his relationship with Alfred was so new that he hadn’t felt safe in telling them quite yet. Now it looked as though he was going to have to admit everything to them, anyway.

With nowhere to run, Arthur closed the front door and followed Andrew into the living room. Alfred was standing beside the couch now, looking concerned. Arthur made a gesture which he hoped Alfred would interpret as not to worry. Thankfully, Andrew didn’t see anything but he turned around in the next instant and Arthur hurriedly dropped his hand. “Who’s this?” Andrew demanded.

“This is Alfred,” Arthur said. “Alfie, this is Andrew. He’s my brother.” He paused and eyed Andrew, wondering how his eldest brother would react. There had been plenty of times he had terrified Arthur’s dates to school parties or dances, so much so that he’d never had a second one with any of those girls. Finally, he decided he might as well get it over with. “Alfred is my… new… boyfriend.”

Andrew frowned. “What happened to Kiku?”

Alfred had been stepping forward to shake Andrew’s hand, eager as always, but he stopped when he heard mention of Kiku. Instead, he scowled and put his hands on his hips. “Kiku doesn’t deserve Arthur.”

“Really…?” said Andrew, blinking at the young man. He looked at Arthur then, assessing him. “This is news to me.”

Sensing danger, Arthur decided to hurry this conversation along. “What do you _want_ Andrew?”

“I came to talk with you. About… everything.”

“Ah.” Arthur looked over at Alfred who looked ready to fight whoever said that Arthur should be with Kiku or in England or doing something better than his life now, with the flowers and his American boyfriend. That would likely end in an argument and tears. Someone would get upset if Arthur talked with his brother. His brother would get pissed if he placated Alfred and stood up to Andrew instead. Taking a deep breath, Arthur turned to Alfred. “Would you mind leaving us alone for an hour or two? This might take a while and I don’t want you getting bored.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“ _Please_ , Alfie,” said Arthur, hoping to convey that he still liked and wanted Alfred. Besides, he was curious as to what Andrew wanted and he knew that his brother was just as cautious as him when it came to family matters. Andrew would probably drive Alfred away with insults all while skirting around the heart of the matter. Arthur didn’t want him to get hurt. Sending him away would be for the best.

Something in his voice or expression got through to Alfred who grimaced a little. “Okay. I’ll be back before dinner,” he promised.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Arthur said, sending a stern look at his brother. Andrew raised an eyebrow but obediently vaulted the couch and dropped onto it.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur ushered Alfred to the front door. Once out of sight and earshot (if they kept their voices down, at least) of his brother, Alfred turned to him, frowning. “I don’t like this,” he murmured. “What if he tries to convince you to go home?”

Scoffing, Arthur shook his head. “Even if he _could_ find the words to potentially convince me, I wouldn’t go. I like my life here,” he said, softly. He placed a hand on Alfred’s arm and smiled up at him.

Blushing, Alfred ducked his head a little. “Still… I’m not sure I wanna leave you alone with someone who’s gonna hurt you.”

Warmth flooded Arthur even as he quietly laughed. “Andrew’s not going to hurt me. He’s not _that_ bad.”

“Maybe not _physically_ hurt…” Alfred grumbled.

Arthur glanced away, understanding his concern. “I’ll be _fine_ , Alfie. And even if I’m not…” Shyly, Arthur looked up at Alfred from under his eyelashes. “You’ll come back and help me feel better, won’t you?”

Visibly gulping, Alfred frantically nodded. Arthur almost laughed at that but it sent a pleased thrill through him as well and quashed his smug amusement. Before he could make a comment to push it away, Alfred pulled him in with a hand on Arthur’s elbow and one on the small of his back. He barely had the time to gasp before his lips were connected to Alfred’s in a deep kiss. It took his breath away as he desperately kissed back with tongue and teeth and everything he had. When Alfred finally broke away, they were both panting and red in the face. Arthur yearned for more but he stepped back so that Alfred could open the door. With a last “See you later!”, Alfred was gone, leaving Arthur dazed and a little wobbly on his feet.

“So,” said Andrew when Arthur made it back to the living room. “New boyfriend, huh?”

His words dragged Arthur’s thoughts from Alfred’s lips and body and back to the matter at hand. “Yes,” he said in a clipped tone. Letting himself drop into his armchair, he folded his arms and looked at his brother. “And?”

“I just find it interesting how you were so in love with Kiku just last year and now…” Andrew gestured. “What’s more, I’m sure you told us that you and Kiku were getting on great when you replied to your birthday messages. What changed?”

“Nothing,” Arthur told him.

“Liar.”

“Nothing’s really changed since then.”

Andrew gave him an unimpressed look. “Doesn’t look like it.”

“My _feelings_ haven’t changed. Especially about moving back to England. I want to stay here-” He broke off when Andrew waved a dismissive hand.

“Leave that for Mum and Dad. I don’t care whether you come back or not.”

“Thanks,” said Arthur, dryly.

“You’re happy here, right? What is it you do now?”

“I’m a florist. Look, why are you-?”

“At least tell me what happened,” Andrew insisted. “You seem… less heartbroken than the loss of a boyfriend of over a year would usually make someone.”

“Andr-”

“I’m not gonna answer your questions if you don’t answer mine,” Andrew told him in a sing-song voice.

Arthur sighed. “Fine. Kiku broke up with me to be with someone else last year.”

Eyes narrowing, Andrew leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped. “So you lied to us when you said you were with him in April.”

“No. I was. He… came back to me for a little while but we ended it.” Arthur was sure a little fib wouldn’t matter in the long run. And he definitely wasn’t prepared to tell Andrew that he’d crossed an ocean for a man who’d ended up cheating on him. “Then I met Alfred and, well, one thing led to another.” There was also no way he was telling his brother the circumstances of _that_ meeting and everything else that had happened.

For a moment, Andrew only looked at him, scrutinising his expression. Having grown up with older brothers who enjoyed teasing him, Arthur was adept at keeping his expression bored or neutral when they turned those intense eyes on him. Inwardly, he wished Andrew would stop it; his brother looked like he was picking apart everything he’d just said in order to find the truth.

He supposed it was how people felt when someone like Sherlock or Columbo questioned them.

Then Andrew straightened and folded his arms across his chest. “Okay, whatever.”

There was a slight pause which Arthur brought upon himself to end. “What do you want, Andrew?” he asked, tiredly.

“It’s Mum’s birthday next week.”

“I am aware,” Arthur told him, rolling his eyes. “I was going to send her flowers.”

“Original,” muttered Andrew, also rolling his eyes.

“At least I was going to send her something this year.”

Andrew raised his gaze to the ceiling, as if to pray for strength. He looked back to Arthur, unimpressed. “Yeah, sure. It’s the thought that counts.” There was a short silence as they both eyed each other. Finally, Andrew sighed and slumped, looking defeated. Alarmed, Arthur jerked, subconsciously trying to lean forward to reach him while suppressing the urge as much as possible. “Will you come home for her birthday?” Andrew asked. “It’s her sixtieth. You don’t need to stay forever. But… it’d be nice if you come for a while.”

“I don’t-”

“You used to love Mum, remember?” Andrew interjected. “You’d trail around after her in the garden, listening to her stories about the flowers. Dad used to buy you teddies - everywhere he went, he came back with a new one.”

Something seemed to tug at Arthur’s heart, yanking him from his righteous convinction. It was heartbreaking to think of how close he and his family had been when he’d been their young, straight boy. Yet, at the same time, it made Arthur’s mouth twitch in the beginnings of a smile. He had always loved flowers and, though he didn’t display them, he had kept some of the bears he’d been given. But… The memory of their angry and distraught faces as he told them of his boyfriend, when he told them that he was moving away with him, during every argument… It tore the happiness away. Arthur’s heart ached.

“Yes,” he said primly, straightening up. “I also remember them saying that I was ‘no son of theirs’ before they tried to apologise with _money_.”

Sighing, Andrew ran a hand through his hair. “Arthur. They love you. They were worried. Surely you can understand that. If you hadn’t met Alfred, wouldn’t you be alone here?”

“Are you trying to say you don’t think I have friends? Or that I couldn’t find any?” Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No!” Andrew exclaimed. “I mean that we all thought you’d get your heart broken!” Startled by his raised voice, Arthur’s eyes widened. Andrew grimaced in response. “We didn’t _want_ it to happen but we all thought about the what-ifs. Kiku… didn’t seem interested in _your_ best interests. He pursued his career and wanted you to come with him but… you had a career, too. Maybe not something you liked but… All of us could easily imagine you following him over here only to find that he’d shacked up with some… woman. That he wasn’t actually attracted to you and was only using you. Or, worse, that he’d run off with another man. Then you’d be stuck here without the money to get home and…” Andrew stopped and shrugged. “Well, Mum and Dad have been half-expecting a call about your body turning up in a river or something.”

By the time Andrew had finished speaking, all Arthur could do was stare. It did sound like they cared, like they loved him. Thinking back on it, when they protested about the tattoos, their main point had been that people might not want to employ him if they saw it. When he’d come out, they hadn’t said much in support or against it - but Arthur supposed it was difficult to work out what to say to someone when they told them that. They hadn’t really protested when he’d mentioned fleeting boyfriends in university but had been more vocal when Kiku had turned up. Perhaps they had been able to sense that there was a disparity in their feelings for each other and that Arthur was in too deep. Could the fact that they still worried about him be true?

“Well,” said Arthur, at a loss of what to say. “I’m still alive.”

“Yeah,” said Andrew with a sigh. It sounded happy more than relieved and Arthur had to glance away so as not to blush. “And now it’s Mum’s birthday, so will you come home?”

“I _am_ home,” said Arthur pointedly, raising his eyebrows.

“ _My_ home,” Andrew amended.

“I… I don’t know.” Arthur stared at his television, thinking. Would it truly be a simple visit home? Would his parents accept that he had his own life now? What would his brothers say? And Peter? He’d promised to visit Peter when he left and it had been almost two years. Would Peter forgive him?

How could he possibly tell him that they were right?

“C’mon,” said Andrew, gently. “I promise, nobody will comment on what happened, okay? Not unless you wanna talk about it. You do realise we’re still family, right?” When Arthur looked up at him, Andrew grinned. “Bros for life, y’know.”

Unable to say no in the face of that declaration, Arthur gave him a small smile. “All right, fine,” he said. “I’ll book a flight and-”

“No need!” Andrew dug a hand into his pocket and drew out a folded sheet of paper. “I booked one for you for today. Figured I could cancel it if you really refused.”

“Wha-? Today?! It’s not till next week!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yeah but we gotta go ’round to see all the brothers, aye? And there are some friends of yours who’ve asked a few times when you’re coming back. And the party.” Andrew paused. “Actually, the party, uh, needs organising. So… Well…”

Arthur looked blankly at Andrew, unimpressed. “You want me to come home _now_ to do your work for you?”

“Um, no-”

“Speaking of work, I might not be able to get time off this week so you shouldn’t have assumed I’d follow you onto a plane today,” Arthur told him, rolling his eyes. He sat back with a huff, arms folded. “Just get David to do it.”

Andrew heaved a heavy sigh. “Yeah, okay, fine. David would probably do the best party, anyways. If I remember rightly, he was gonna have it sheep themed because of how Mum and Dad-”

“Stop!” With growing horror, Arthur realised that, if he didn’t go home and organise the damned thing, things would spiral out of control and his mother would have an awful birthday. He stared at Andrew with wide eyes. His older brother only shrugged.

“We’re not as good at this as you are,” Andrew admitted.

For a moment, Arthur warred with himself. Then, sighing, he grabbed his phone and stood from his chair. “Let me just call my boss.”

He decided to ignore Andrew’s triumphant grin as he left the room.

* * *

An hour later, Arthur was frantically throwing clothes into a suitcase, grimacing at the lack of ‘party’ clothes he had. Perhaps he would have time to buy some when he got to England. And he needed to find bottles to put his toiletries in. And a bag to keep them together. He wasn’t sure he had any suitable. Should he take a book? His laptop? It was an old, loud thing – would it survive the journey?

As he hastily folded his nicest shirts, the front door opened. Distractedly, Arthur called, “Who’s there?” Andrew had left to pick up the stuff he’d left at his hotel, so he didn’t expect to hear his voice. However, he was still a little surprised when it was Alfred who answered – he’d forgotten his boyfriend was coming back.

“Hey, Artie-! Where are ya?”

“Bedroom!” Arthur shouted, setting his shirt aside. As soon as he had, he realised that he’d lost count of how many he’d put in the suitcase. With a sigh, he drew them out, trying to keep his trousers from following them. Then, grumbling to himself, he put them back in one at a time, counting as he went.

“There you are!” Alfred exclaimed from the doorway. “Are you ok-? What… What’re you doing?”

“Packing,” Arthur answered, turning to him. He smiled at Alfred’s frown, pleased at Alfred’s concern for him. It was sweet and Arthur rewarded him for it by striding across the room to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’m afraid I don’t have time for sex. The plane’s in a few hours.” Grimacing, Arthur turned back to his suitcase. “Is there any chance you could-?”

“You’re leaving?” Alfred demanded, sounding annoyed.

Arthur blinked at the sudden shift in tone. There was a tension in the room, jarring Arthur from his mental lists. “Wha-? Yes. Of course. It’s-”

“Were you gonna tell me?” Alfred snapped, glowering at Arthur now. He had to take a step back under the force of it. Alfred’s lip curled when he saw that.

“Of course I was!” Arthur exclaimed. “Why wouldn’t I? I wouldn’t have just left without saying anything.”

“But you didn’t want to discuss it _before_ you made the decision?” Alfred threw a hand in the air and turned aside, shaking his head. “God, I _knew_ I shouldn’t have left you alone with him. I _knew_ this would happen.”

“What are you-?” Arthur suddenly recalled their brief conversation at the front door and realised what was happening. He nearly laughed in relief. “Oh, Alfie, it’s not-”

Alfred suddenly turned back to him and Arthur was so surprised he stopped talking. The look on Alfred’s face was thunderous. “Are you really gonna do this?” he asked, tone dark.

Frowning at him, Arthur wondered why he seemed so serious. “Alfie, I-”

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” Alfred shook his head. “Are you _trying_ to break us up already? Bored of me, huh?”

Arthur’s blood ran cold. “What do you mean?” he whispered, unable to take wide eyes off Alfred’s unyielding form.

“We’re obviously not gonna survive long distance, Artie,” Alfred explained, tone that of someone speaking to a child. “We’ll end up breaking up.”

For a few seconds, Arthur stood stock still, staring at Alfred in shock. Never mind that Arthur was only going to be away for a couple of weeks – did Alfred truly believe their feelings for each other couldn’t stretch across an ocean? It hurt to think that and it hurt even more when he saw the grief and hurt and anger and _acceptance_ on Alfred’s face. Perhaps he had been just as worried as Arthur had been about their fledgling relationship and had prepared himself for this very eventuality. But the fact that he seemed to have given up on them before they’d even started annoyed Arthur.

With growing anger, Arthur said, in a carefully neutral voice, “You really don’t think we could work like that? You don’t think we could still… _want_ each other while we’re apart?”

Alfred shifted, expression faltering. “My life’s here, Arthur. I can’t just abandon what I want to do to follow you. And what kind of life will it be if-if I can’t see you every day or talk to you in the middle of the night or-or…” He paused and reached out to trail gentle fingers along Arthur’s cheek. “Or if I can’t touch you.” His face fell and he looked pained by the notion.

A twinge of Arthur’s heart twisted his face into a grimace. “You want me to choose,” he said, lowly.

Snorting, Alfred gestured to the suitcase. “Looks like you already made your decision.”

Pursing his lips, Arthur gazed at Alfred. The disdain he could see in his eyes saddened him, hurt him. How could Alfred believe that he’d do something like that? Why did he have so little faith in him? Did he really only come to him because he wanted sex? Their relationship definitely wouldn’t survive if that was the case. Arthur glanced down, trying to imagine what would happen if they continued as they were. All he could see, though, was Kiku’s apologetic expression as he introduced Arthur to his boyfriend. And Alfred had gone to Ivan once already. What did he need an older man like Arthur for?

Knowing that it wouldn’t last, not like they were, Arthur closed his eyes against the pain. And, if he was feeling this horrible at just the prospect, what would it be like if he appeased Alfred? Would Alfred be hurt somewhere along the line? Would he grow to hate his situation before he decided that Arthur wasn’t enough for him? Arthur came to the conclusion that it was probably for the best this came to light now. Sadly, he tilted his head and pressed into Alfred’s hand, nuzzling it gently. “Then maybe you should go, Alfie,” he murmured.

There was a pause. “What?” Alfred whispered, voice strained.

“Go home, Alfred,” said Arthur sternly, though he didn’t move away from him. “Go back to the life you want to keep.”

“That’s not what I-”

“I have packing to do,” Arthur added, hoping his voice didn’t betray how much this hurt him.

Everything stilled for a moment. Then Alfred’s hand slipped away. Arthur pursed his lips together, hard, and took a deep breath through his nose, hoping Alfred couldn’t hear him. There were hesitant footsteps, followed by a door opening and closing. That was when Arthur opened his eyes. He turned back to his suitcase and went back to his task. His mind was numb now, unable to conjure up his lists. He threw in whatever was in reach, not bothering to fold it - not that he could see what he was picking up in the first place.

Tears were silently falling, sliding down his face to drip onto the clothes he had already packed.

* * *

Despite his best efforts to keep from telling Andrew why his face looked like ‘a dog’s slapped arse’, Arthur felt too exhausted to fend off his curiosity. With the time he spent with his brother on the flight, he found himself explaining everything: Kiku’s cheating; the way Kiku broke up with him; Alfred coming to him like fate had arranged it; being unable to get Alfred out of his mind and the disappointment of finding out he’d moved on; the mix of feelings from seeing him so upset and desperate while he dated someone who was in love with someone else; the horrible things Alfred had done to deal with everything; the temptation to take him to bed, anyway; how their relationship was nothing but sex. Absolutely everything came out and, the more he said, the more he let slip. Andrew didn’t say anything, though Arthur could see him getting angrier and angrier, especially when Arthur told him what had happened just a few scant hours before. He reassured Arthur once he’d finished, telling him that no-one would tell him to come home while he was there for the party. It was hardly a comfort but it helped him to hear that.

When they finally landed in London to a cloudy afternoon, Arthur turned his phone to its normal mode. He didn’t know whether to expect Alfred to be texting or calling him but he got neither. Instead, a flurry of texts from Matthew was what he found. Surprised, he scrolled to the first one and read through them.

_I hear youre going back to England? are you okay?_

_Sorry. i know you’re flying just now_

_Alfred wouldnt tell me what happened between you_

Arthur frowned at that. Why had Alfred decided to keep it from Matthew? It wasn’t going to be a secret for long. For that matter, how had Matthew found out? He didn’t think Alfred would have gone to Matthew’s once he left Arthur’s flat.

_Im here if you want to talk_

_Arthur if youve landed please talk to me_

_I just saw alfred leaving ivans i dont know what t do lpease ehlp_

_Ivan sad nthn hapnd but_

_I went home_

_Im so sorry Arthur this isnt your problem_

Andrew tugged at Arthur’s elbow and it was only then that Arthur realised that he was standing in the middle of the baggage claim, obstructing people’s paths. He couldn’t bring himself to care, even as his brother guided him to stand by the wall. As quickly as he could, Arthur typed out a text, wondering if Matthew would read it right away.

_I’m so sorry, Matthew. Are you okay? Should I send someone to keep you company? Francis shouldn’t be busy._

He’d barely slid it into his pocket when his phone vibrated. Startled, he pulled it back out to find that Matthew had replied. Frantic, he opened it.

_No i_

_I dont want anyone to see me_

_Do you have skype? can you download it if not? it’ll be easier. cost less to message_

Arthur looked up at Andrew. His brother was watching him carefully, frowning with evident worry. He took a breath. “You know how to download Skype to a phone, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this, I should be partway through the next chapter. But I might not be able to post till after I've come home from holiday, depending on when I finish it.


	2. Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't actually use Skype so I don't know if you can do things such as change other people's names but I've seen other fanfics where people can so...

**_Arthur Kirkland_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**Arthur Kirkland:** Matthew?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Is this working?

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah

**pancakes4brekky:** thanks

**pancakes4brekky:** are you in england?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yes. I just landed. What’s going on?

**pancakes4brekky:** i dont know im so sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** i just feel

**pancakes4brekky:** lost

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s not your fault, Matthew.

**Arthur Kirkland:** He was with Ivan?

**pancakes4brekky:** he came to mine and then left cause i was with a friend

**pancakes4brekky:** then i went to ivans a few hours later and he was coming out

**pancakes4brekky:** he was all dishevelled

**Arthur Kirkland:** That idiot.

**pancakes4brekky:** im sorry. i shouldnt be bothering you with this

**pancakes4brekky:** youve gt a new lif now

**pancakes4brekky:** sorry i dint now ho to turn to

**Arthur Kirkland:** Don’t be. I’m not going to be gone for long. I’m only here for my mum’s birthday. And because Greg told me that I needed to take some time off, anyway.

**pancakes4brekky:** so youre not gone forever??

**Arthur Kirkland:** No. I’ll be back in a couple of weeks. I can help you through this, don’t worry.

**pancakes4brekky:** you have your own things to worry about

**pancakes4brekky:** wait why was al talking like you were gone forever

**Arthur Kirkland:** He’s so stupid. I was going to tell him that it was only for a couple of weeks but then he started talking as if we wouldn’t be able to last if I went.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh arthur

**Arthur Kirkland:** So I broke up with him.

**pancakes4brekky:** you did?

**Arthur Kirkland:** If he doesn’t think this is going to work then he’s only using me for sex. And

**Arthur Kirkland:** Shit.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Sorry.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I forgot who I was talking to.

**pancakes4brekky:** its ok

**pancakes4brekky:** i get where youre coming from

**Arthur Kirkland:** Really? I wasn’t being too hasty?

**pancakes4brekky:** no

**pancakes4brekky:** he doesnt deserve you

**pancakes4brekky:** and ivan doesnt deserve me

**pancakes4brekky:** right?

**Arthur Kirkland:** You’re right, of course.

**pancakes4brekky:** :)

**Arthur Kirkland:** I just wish it didn’t hurt so much…

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah…

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ah, would you be willing to wait a little while. My brothers are here and I’m about to be flooded with questions and requests for this party.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Can you believe they want ME to organise this thing?

**pancakes4brekky:** sounds like typical sibling behaviour really

**Arthur Kirkland:** True.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Sorry about leaving you in the lurch like this.

**pancakes4brekky:** dont worry about it

**pancakes4brekky:** sort of want to nap or something anyway

**Arthur Kirkland:** Sleep well.

**pancakes4brekky:** good luck!

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has left the chat. _

* * *

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**Arthur Kirkland:** 100 people. There are 100 people coming to this thing.

**pancakes4brekky:** to your mums birthday party?

**Arthur Kirkland:** We wrote down everyone who would need to be there and there’s a hundred of them.

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s family, friends and coworkers. As well as important business associates, to make them feel important.

**pancakes4brekky:** i can practically see you rolling your eyes

**Arthur Kirkland:** I am.

**Arthur Kirkland:** This would be so much easier if they hadn’t given me just a week to find a suitable venue, caterers, decorations, a theme, send invites, figure out who was actually coming, find presents - and all within budget because God forbid we go over this measly five figure sum they’ve decided is all they can spare.

**pancakes4brekky:** lol

**pancakes4brekky:** youre still going to do a better job than your brothers would, right?

**Arthur Kirkland:** That goes without saying.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Apparently, these idiots forgot about it till the end of last week and realised that I was the best for organising these sorts of things. And that’s the only reason they decided to come find me.

**pancakes4brekky:** im sure they wanted to see you too

**Arthur Kirkland:** I suppose they did, what with the hugging and the cracked ribs I now have.

**pancakes4brekky:** sounds familiar  >.>

**Arthur Kirkland:** I have no idea where we’re going to hold this.

**Arthur Kirkland:** No-one will have room.

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’ll all be booked up.

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s the summer holidays!

**pancakes4brekky:** why don’t you think of somewhere that you don’t need a booking for

**pancakes4brekky:** or somewhere no-one tends to go in the summer

**pancakes4brekky:** like

**pancakes4brekky:** ice rink?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Matthew, I’m pretty sure you’re the one that wants to go to an ice rink.

**pancakes4brekky:** youre right

**pancakes4brekky:** cant though

**pancakes4brekky:** ivanll find me

**Arthur Kirkland:** It took me a moment to realise what ivanll was.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Can’t you go to the next town?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Or go into the city?

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah ill do that

**pancakes4brekky:** maybe not just yet though

**pancakes4brekky:** still not sure whether i want to bring myself to leave my apartment

**Arthur Kirkland:** I understand completely.

**Arthur Kirkland:** My brothers have been keeping me distracted.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Unfortunately.

**pancakes4brekky:** … and im reminding you of him

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’ll still think about him but it’s over so it doesn’t matter.

**pancakes4brekky:** Arthur…

**Arthur Kirkland:** It doesn’t matter. I enjoy talking to you.

**pancakes4brekky:** really?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Of course. You’re sweet and clever and witty.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh

**pancakes4brekky:** uh

**pancakes4brekky:** thanks

**pancakes4brekky:** ah i have to go sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** gotta go to work

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ah, good luck!

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has left the chat. _

* * *

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**pancakes4brekky:** are you still online?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Andrew set this up. I have no idea what the password is and I’m too busy to take the time to change it.

**pancakes4brekky:** i see

**Arthur Kirkland:** How was work?

**pancakes4brekky:** it was ok

**pancakes4brekky:** ivan turned up though

**Arthur Kirkland:** Are you okay?!

**pancakes4brekky:** its ok

**pancakes4brekky:** my boss chased him out

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s good of him. He wasn’t angry?

**pancakes4brekky:** no he was good about it

**pancakes4brekky:** i felt so tired afterwards

**Arthur Kirkland:** No doubt. You should be getting some sleep, then.

**pancakes4brekky:** no no I wanted to talk to you

**pancakes4brekky:** find out if youve made progress in your party planning

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, we settled on a theme. We’d been trying to remember what her favourite stories were.

**pancakes4brekky:** and? what was the verdict?

**Arthur Kirkland:** That there are far too many of them.

**Arthur Kirkland:** But we decided on Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh? howre you gonna do that one?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, it’s her golden birthday, as it were – going by anniversaries as it were. So the roses for decoration will be golden.

**Arthur Kirkland:** There will be cards all over the place, small ones and big ones, whatever my brothers can find. We’ll lay cushions on the chairs to make them into toadstools and the tables will have suitable tablecloths.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Not forgetting cakes with ‘Eat Me’ on them and drinks will be served in bottles or cups with ‘Drink Me’ labels attached.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I asked Francis for any artist friends who can make large scenes from the book so we all feel small, too.

**pancakes4brekky:** sounds like you

**Arthur Kirkland:** And, hopefully, we’ll find someone willing to do a birthday cake on short notice, with Alice and the White Rabbit. If worst comes to worst, we’ll just make it a White Rabbit ourselves.

**Arthur Kirkland:** And we’re all going to get her presents themed around the book.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ah, I’m sorry, Matthew. I didn’t see you typing a message.

**pancakes4brekky:** thats ok

**pancakes4brekky:** i was only going to say you seem to have thought of everything

**Arthur Kirkland:** But we still don’t have a venue.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh dear

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yes. Exactly.

**pancakes4brekky:** youre so thoughtful arthur

**pancakes4brekky:** i dont understadn why people keep treating you so horribly

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh.

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s probably something I’m doing wrong.

**pancakes4brekky:** its not your fault

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, the common factor is me.

**pancakes4brekky:** you’ve just not met the right person yet.

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s just a platitude, Matthew.

**pancakes4brekky:** you know now that i see it in writing matthew seems weird

**pancakes4brekky:** you can just call em mattie

**Arthur Kirkland:** But that’s what Alfie calls you.

**pancakes4brekky:** i dont mind

**Arthur Kirkland:** Okay. Mattie.

**Arthur Kirkland:** What about Matt?

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah that could work

**Arthur Kirkland:** Then that’s what I’ll call you.

**Arthur Kirkland:** My brothers have started teasing me about messaging you so much so I should probably go.

**pancakes4brekky:** cant handle it? :P

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh, don’t you start, too, haha.

**pancakes4brekky:** lol

**Arthur Kirkland:** But I should probably get back to work. I’ve still got a venue to find, after all.

**pancakes4brekky:** isnt it late there?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yes. I’ll probably go to bed after I’ve finished. Or I’ll fall asleep in the middle of it. So I’ll talk to you in the morning.

**pancakes4brekky:** ok night!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Goodnight.

* * *

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ah, you’re here!

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah

**pancakes4brekky:** just woke up

**pancakes4brekky:** its afternoon over there right

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yes, it is!

**Arthur Kirkland:** And I managed to find the perfect venue.

**Arthur Kirkland:** [ http://www.langhamhotels.com/en/the-langham/london/](http://www.langhamhotels.com/en/the-langham/london/?htl=tllon&src=ppc&eng=google&cid=tllon_g_brand_exact&s_kwcid=AL!4833!3!193831527578!e!!g!!langham%20hotel%20london&ef_id=Wn4IlQAAAMLnxTCT:20180826052442:s)

**pancakes4brekky:** WOW! arthur thats amaaing!

**pancakes4brekky:** your momll be thrilled

**Arthur Kirkland:** Too bad it’s fully booked.

**pancakes4brekky:** aRTHUR!! Dont teaseme like that.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Haha, sorry! I couldn’t resist.

**pancakes4brekky:** grrr! just wait till you get back here mister!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Haha. This is where we’ll be going.  [ http://tinyurl.com/2g9mqh ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftinyurl.com%2F2g9mqh&t=ZjhhMmI3NzkzZWZhNzMzZmI1ZGRlZTNiMjZhMGEwZmZiOWNkNTEyZCxhRkwwQ3BSMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AWjvrAjLYUv9yUywSrdsfRQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbrojsimpsondotcom.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F79789924474%2Fhidden-rick-roll-video-link-collection-rickrolled&m=1)

**pancakes4brekky:** Ah! Arthur why?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Heh. I’m actually laughing right now.

**pancakes4brekky:** Do you mean: lol?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Maybe.

**pancakes4brekky:** i can hear you rolling your eyes mister

**Arthur Kirkland:** All the way over there? Do you have super hearing that I don’t know about?

**pancakes4brekky:** Ha. Ha.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Okay, this is the actual venue we’re using. It’s not as fancy but it’ll have to do.  [ http://www.plaisterershall.com/ ](http://www.plaisterershall.com/)

**pancakes4brekky:** im not sure i want to open that…

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s the real thing this time, I promise.

**pancakes4brekky:** And why should I believe you?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Because your curiosity’s going to get the better of you?

**pancakes4brekky:** urgh

**pancakes4brekky:** huh

**pancakes4brekky:** well that looks lovely

**pancakes4brekky:** maybe not a nice as the first one but your mom’ll love it.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I mean, if you’re sure about someone you haven’t met before…

**pancakes4brekky:** [rolls eyes emoji]

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, I hope she does like it. I mean, it’s too late to change it now.

**pancakes4brekky:** i would expect so

**Arthur Kirkland:** The rest of the stuff is coming together so I think that’s us sorted.

**pancakes4brekky:** good

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m going to see Peter tomorrow but I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day. So I’m just going to hide from the rest of my brothers by locking my hotel room door and putting up a Do Not Disturb sign.

**pancakes4brekky:** sounds like a plan

**Arthur Kirkland:** Have you got work today?

**pancakes4brekky:** no its my day off

**Arthur Kirkland:** Got anything planned?

**pancakes4brekky:** not really

**pancakes4brekky:** just chatting to you

**Arthur Kirkland:** About anything particular or…?

**pancakes4brekky:** not really

**pancakes4brekky:** unless you do?

**Arthur Kirkland:** No, sorry.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Though I do have a James Bond film playing on the TV in the background.

**pancakes4brekky:** ooh which one?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Octopussy.

**pancakes4brekky:** uh which ones that again?

**Arthur Kirkland:** [rolls eyes emoji]

**pancakes4brekky:** did you just use an emoji?!!!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Uh, yeah.

**pancakes4brekky:** didnt know you had it in you

**Arthur Kirkland:** Just because I don’t like using them that much doesn’t mean I don’t know how to use them.

**pancakes4brekky:** wow

**pancakes4brekky:** whod you ask?

**Arthur Kirkland:** …

**Arthur Kirkland:** I added some friends while you were sleeping and I’m talking to Francis and Gilbert in another chat.

**pancakes4brekky:** so i take it this gilbert guy told you about it?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Would you like me to add you to it?

**pancakes4brekky:** no its ok

**pancakes4brekky:** i prefer just talking to you

**Arthur Kirkland:** Really? I’m not that interesting.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Especially not at the moment.

**pancakes4brekky:** neither am i

**pancakes4brekky:** im just hiding from the world in my apartment

**Arthur Kirkland:** I wish I could do that.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I wish I could’ve stayed at home, though it probably wouldn’t have helped in the long run.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh arthur

**Arthur Kirkland:** I can’t believe, after everything, he decided it wouldn’t be worth the effort.

**pancakes4brekky:** i am so sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** i had no idea my cousin ws like this

**pancakes4brekky:** hes never done anything like this before

**pancakes4brekky:** as far as im aware anyway…

**Arthur Kirkland:** I should have seen it coming. We rushed into it too much. We should have waited.

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah

**Arthur Kirkland:** But enough about that. I always feel like I’m talking about myself.

**pancakes4brekky:** me and ivan were a slow process

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh?

**pancakes4brekky:** i saw him around first year but didnt really speak to him much

**pancakes4brekky:** hes a much larger man than i am and i always got intimidated

**pancakes4brekky:** but suddenly he was trying to talk to me and then he was showering me in compliments

**pancakes4brekky:** it freaked me out

**Arthur Kirkland:** Then how’d you get over it?

**pancakes4brekky:** it took a while

**pancakes4brekky:** but a friend of mine tried to ‘protect’ me and ended up fidning out his feelings were genuine

**pancakes4brekky:** i was still freaked out. no one had ever wanted me before

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m sure there were plenty of people and you just didn’t notice.

**pancakes4brekky:** doubt it

**pancakes4brekky:** but i was flattered and nervous and according to ivan i was cute

**pancakes4brekky:** it slowly came on me and i realised i wanted him

**pancakes4brekky:** and then i realised that i loved him and he betrayed me so

**Arthur Kirkland:** Sounds… romantic?

**pancakes4brekky:** you don’t think so?

**Arthur Kirkland:** It sounds to me that it started off with you being flattered which grew into dependency.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Like you’d settled for the first person to like you in that way and you grew attached.

**pancakes4brekky:** you dont think i was in love?

**Arthur Kirkland:** No, I think you were but you didn’t… grow into it properly? I don’t know. It just seemed like the time you were apart from Ivan helped your relationship a lot.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Until this, of course.

**Arthur Kirkland:** But that’s just my personal opinion based on things after the fact. You might have fallen in love quite naturally.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I don’t really know enough to tell you anything for certain and I certainly don’t know Ivan.

**pancakes4brekky:** you might like him too if you met

**pancakes4brekky:** hes so kind and sweet and has a wicked sense of humour

**Arthur Kirkland:** The way you’re gushing about him doesn’t sound like someone who’s broken away from a problematic relationship.

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s sweet.

**pancakes4brekky:** ARGH NO!!

**pancakes4brekky:** im supposed to be moving on

**Arthur Kirkland:** Maybe you should listen to what he has to say? Maybe he’s telling you the truth…

**pancakes4brekky:** no hes not

**pancakes4brekky:** he cant be

**pancakes4brekky:** cause i have feelings for someone else too

**Arthur Kirkland:** What?

**pancakes4brekky:** i squashed them down when i realised because i still

**pancakes4brekky:** i dont know anymoe

**Arthur Kirkland:** Matt, what’re you talking about?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Are you telling me you /don’t/ love Ivan?

**pancakes4brekky:** i…

**pancakes4brekky:** i do

**pancakes4brekky:** but i grew to like someone else but i ignored it

**pancakes4brekky:** now that were nt together i wanna move on

**pancakes4brekky:** and this other person

**pancakes4brekky:** theyve helped me before

**pancakes4brekky:** i think i wanna see what happens with them

**Arthur Kirkland:** Are you sure you want to risk it?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I don’t know if I can move on that easily.

**pancakes4brekky:** didnt you fall for alfie the night you met him?

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s different.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m not sure I felt as strongly for Kiku as I do Al.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Though… Maybe give it a week, heh.

**pancakes4brekky:** were quite a pair arent we

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah.

**pancakes4brekky:** when you come back will you hang out with me?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Of course. Did you have something in particular in mind?

**pancakes4brekky:** ice skating? its relaxing

**pancakes4brekky:** but me and ivan do that a lot so he might turn up

**Arthur Kirkland:** I don’t mind fighting him off.

**pancakes4brekky:** pfft arthur!

**Arthur Kirkland:** What?!

**pancakes4brekky:** are you gonna give him the old what for

**pancakes4brekky:** the old one two

**pancakes4brekky:** some good old fisticuffs

**Arthur Kirkland:** Matthew!

**pancakes4brekky:** i can see you blushing!

**Arthur Kirkland:** Super sight as well! This is wholly unfair!

**pancakes4brekky:** sorry sorry!

**pancakes4brekky:** im going to have a shower so you dont need to worry about the super sight now

**Arthur Kirkland:** Maybe I’ll turn the tables while you’re in there and spy on you!

**pancakes4brekky:** … while im in the shower?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yes

**Arthur Kirkland:** No!

**Arthur Kirkland:** I didn’t mean to send that! I was trying to delete it when I realised what I’d said!

**pancakes4brekky:** pfft arthur

**pancakes4brekky:** im gonna go now bye

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has left the chat. _

* * *

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**Arthur Kirkland:** So, apparently, ITV is having a Bond day.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh?

**Arthur Kirkland:** They’ve gone onto The Man With The Golden Gun.

**pancakes4brekky:** huh

**pancakes4brekky:** having fun?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah. The Bond films were my childhood.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, not the only thing in my childhood and not only in my childhood.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I don’t remember the Bond girls being so irritating.

**pancakes4brekky:** are you sure they werent before?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I never noticed before.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Urgh, she’s so useless.

**pancakes4brekky:** doesnt the woman die in that one?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah, but off screen. They’ve not got to that part yet.

**Arthur Kirkland:** And he still gets a girl in the end.

**pancakes4brekky:** ah

**pancakes4brekky:** how dare he?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Exactly.

**pancakes4brekky:** you would make a good bond

**pancakes4brekky:** just seduce all the bad guys and stop them that way

**Arthur Kirkland:** knowing what a lot of them are like…

**Arthur Kirkland:** Ew.

**pancakes4brekky:** well its only a one-night stand

**Arthur Kirkland:** No, you’d have to do it for more than one night for at least half of them.

**Arthur Kirkland:** They’d be too suspicious otherwise.

**pancakes4brekky:** you seem to know what youre talking about

**Arthur Kirkland:** And just what are you suggesting, Matthew Williams?

**pancakes4brekky:** nothing~

**Arthur Kirkland:** Uh huh.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh, there’s the dead woman.

**pancakes4brekky:** its halfway through right?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah.

**pancakes4brekky:** tell me when the next one comes on and ill stream it so i can watch it with you

**Arthur Kirkland:** Really?

**pancakes4brekky:** of course

**pancakes4brekky:** ive got some chores to do but ill be back in time for it

**Arthur Kirkland:** Okay. I’ll message you again when it starts.

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s Goldeneye, by the way.

**Arthur Kirkland:** That’s it about to start.

**pancakes4brekky:** ive got my end set up. will i start?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Now!

* * *

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’ve finally got back to my hotel room.

**pancakes4brekky:** how was it?

**Arthur Kirkland:** About as expected.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Peter hit me for leaving him behind – not too hard but enough times for me to get the message.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I had a long talk with him.

**pancakes4brekky:** did he understand?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah. He’s a great kid.

**Arthur Kirkland** : He demanded that I have him over to visit at one point.

**Arthur Kirkland:** And he said he’s thinking of studying in America instead of in England.

**Arthur Kirkland:** He wants to go into engineering of some sort.

**pancakes4brekky:** thats cool!

**pancakes4brekky:** is he wanting to stay with you?

**Arthur Kirkland:** He’s not that into me, Matt.

**pancakes4brekky:** thats a shame

**Arthur Kirkland:** Not really.

**Arthur Kirkland:** I love my brother but he’d get on my nerves after a few hours.

**pancakes4brekky:** i understand. alfie could sometimes get on my nerves

**Arthur Kirkland:** Yeah.

**pancakes4brekky:** sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** i keep bringing him up

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s fine. You’re family.

**pancakes4brekky:** still i keep reminding you of him

**Arthur Kirkland:** Actually, you’re pretty good at keeping me from thinking about him.

**Arthur Kirkland:** When we’re not talking about him, anyway.

**pancakes4brekky:** okay new subject

**pancakes4brekky:** what countries have you visited?

**pancakes4brekky:** im hoping after this year at college that i can go travelling and im loking for ideas

**Arthur Kirkland:** Well, my family and I went to Europe a lot for holidays.

**Arthur Kirkland:** And we have family in Australia and New Zealand so we’ve been there, as well. And I’ve gone to America on my own but, otherwise, that’s it.

**pancakes4brekky:** whereabouts in europe?

**Arthur Kirkland:** Oh, the usual suspects. France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Netherlands…

**pancakes4brekky:** which one do you thinks best?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m not sure. It depends on the type of things you want to do.

**Arthur Kirkland:** France and Germany are good for the history and Spain and Portugal are good for relaxing on the beach.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Presumably the latter two are also good for getting tans but I never do.

**pancakes4brekky:** do you burn instead? XD

**Arthur Kirkland:** Don’t laugh! It can be quite bad.

**pancakes4brekky:** im sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** if we ever go to the beach together ill make sure you have lots of sun cream

**Arthur Kirkland:** It would have to be a high factor or I burn anyway.

**pancakes4brekky:** ill find a factor 100

**Arthur Kirkland:** Thank you.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Anyway, where were you thinking of going?

**pancakes4brekky:** dont know

**pancakes4brekky:** all over

**pancakes4brekky:** but i thoguht about starting in london

**pancakes4brekky:** maybe you could show me around?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m not sure if we should…?

**pancakes4brekky:** you dont think it’s a good idea?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I just mean that we hardly know each other. Probably best not to make plans for that far in the future.

**pancakes4brekky:** well i didnt mean for us to make plans right this second

**Arthur Kirkland:** Sorry, I didn’t mean to discourage you!

**Arthur Kirkland:** I just got a little concerned and panicked a bit, I am so sorry.

**pancakes4brekky:** no no I was being too forward

**pancakes4brekky:** im so sorry

**pancakes4brekky:** i shhouldnt have put you on the spot like that!!!

**Arthur Kirkland:** No!

**Arthur Kirkland:** It’s not your fault!

**pancakes4brekky:** its not yours either!

**Arthur Kirkland:** … Shall we just agree to move on?

**pancakes4brekky:** yeah haha

**pancakes4brekky:** is everthing sorted for the party?

**Arthur Kirkland:** I think so. We’ll see soon enough.

**pancakes4brekky:** i hope it works out

**pancakes4brekky:** it would suck if ou worked wo hard on ti only for it to not work out

**Arthur Kirkland:** I’m sure she’ll be happy even if it /is/ a disaster.

**Arthur Kirkland:** Andrew and David have been telling me that she’s wanted to reconcile with me for a while so…

**pancakes4brekky:** thats great! i hope it goes well

**pancakes4brekky:** but a firend of mine just called and i agreed to meet up so ill have to talk more later

**Arthur Kirkland:** Okay. Hope you have a good time.

**pancakes4brekky:** bye!

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has left the chat. _

* * *

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has entered the chat. _

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Arthur Kirkland_ ** _ ’s name to  _ **_tea-master_ ** _. _

**tea-master:** Wait, what is happening?

**pancakes4brekky:** one of my coworkers was asked to make tea today and out manager joked that he was our ‘tea master’

**pancakes4brekky:** and i just thought of you so

**tea-master:** Huh.

**tea-master:** I actually quite like this.

**pancakes4brekky:** oh thats good!

**pancakes4brekky:** i was worried you wouldnt

**tea-master:** Why would you worry about that?

**pancakes4brekky:** well you know…

**tea-master:** Not really.

**tea-master:** This was a great idea and if I had figured out how to do it myself, I would have renamed this account already.

**pancakes4brekky:** you still dont know how to do that?

**tea-master:** No… Don’t you judge me!

**pancakes4brekky:** aw are you pouting?

**tea-master:** No!

**pancakes4brekky:** that means yes

**pancakes4brekky:** do you want me to help you fix this? i dont ming being your it guy.

**tea-master:** Really?

**tea-master:** It won’t be too much trouble?

**pancakes4brekky:** of course not!

**pancakes4brekky:** you want to change your account name, right?

* * *

**tea-master:** Hello, sorry that I’ve not been replying much lately.

**pancakes4brekky:** no thats fine i know youre busy

**tea-master:** Still, it’s almost as if I’ve been ignoring you and I feel bad.

**pancakes4brekky:** honestly I completely understand

**pancakes4brekky:** theres been a few times ive had to ignore you too

**tea-master:** At least you’re working. That’s better than my reason.

**pancakes4brekky:** its not! your reason is important too!

**tea-master:** Well, I still feel bad for paying more attention to my family than you.

**pancakes4brekky:** its fine honestly

**tea-master:** Well…

**pancakes4brekky:** anyway

**pancakes4brekky:** … i dont have anything to talk about today

**pancakes4brekky:** well

**pancakes4brekky:** theres one thing on my mind but im not sure if doing it like this is best

**tea-master:** Can it wait until I get back?

**pancakes4brekky:** probably

**pancakes4brekky:** itd just bother me until i sort it out

**tea-master:** You really don’t want to do it now?

**pancakes4brekky:** no its more a face to face sort of thing

**tea-master:** Huh.

**tea-master:** Would a video call help?

**pancakes4brekky:** oh um

**pancakes4brekky:** maybe?

**pancakes4brekky:** is it okay?

**tea-master:** Of course!

**pancakes4brekky:** then ill call you just now? unless youre busy?

**tea-master:** No, it’s fine. I can take a call.

**_pancakes4brekky_ ** _ is calling. _

**_tea-master_ ** _ has accepted the call. _


	3. To Me

Arthur adjusted the laptop screen so he could see it better. Across an ocean and through the miracle of the Internet, Arthur could see Matt in his flat, the sun streaming in from the windows across the room from him. It made his curly hair glow and his cheeks look a little red. Arthur wondered if he’d been out in the sun that day and gotten burned. Matt was wearing a baggy red hoodie that was at least a size too big for him, hands in the front pouch. He smiled when they connected: he looked a little shy, Arthur thought, which was silly considering how often they chatted since they’d met.

“Hey, Arthur,” said Matt. “Thanks for doing this.”

“It’s no problem whatsoever,” Arthur replied, smiling widely. “If it had been tomorrow, though…”

“Your mom’s party, right?”

“Exactly.” Arthur paused then, unsure as to what to say next. Feeling awkward, he shifted slightly and glanced around the section of the room he was sitting in. His brothers had made sure to find him a decent hotel and, beside the bed and en suite, there was also a seating area in front of the TV. A round table separated the two and it was upon this which Arthur had found all the hotel’s information. Despite the various amenities, the hotel’s furnishings were a little old and shabby – not that Arthur minded as it reminded him of home.

“That was lucky…” Matt murmured – Arthur was surprised their laptops picked up on the words at all.

In response, Arthur hummed and nodded. “Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“It’s about the other person I mentioned having feelings for,” Matt began. It made Arthur glance away, trying to ignore the squeezing in his chest and the guilt that followed. “I wanted your opinion on it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Arthur, forcing himself to look at the screen again. Matt looked equal parts worried and determined.

“Well, do you think I’m just desperate for a relationship? That I’m maybe projecting the residual feelings from Ivan onto him? Or is it genuine?”

_ Him, huh? _ thought Arthur, his heart fluttering in something like hope. He pushed that aside to deal with later. “Well, when did you first realise you liked him?”

“When I got back together with Ivan,” Matt explained, pulling a hand from his pocket to gesture vaguely around his room. “I realised I’d get to spend less time with them and it upset me. But I think I’d liked him from before then, too.”

“Ah,” said Arthur, stalling for a moment. His brain had latched onto the fact that Matt had spent almost all of his time with  _ him _ and Arthur was having trouble trying not to get his hopes up. He shouldn’t even  _ want _ it to be him, for goodness’ sake! Arthur’s heart still ached for Alfred and everything he’d lost in a hasty, distraught decision. Mentally, he shook himself and forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. “It was one of those ‘don’t know what you’ve got till you’ve lost it’ things.”

“Yeah…” Matt looked away at that. Arthur was sure that the cheek he could see became a little redder. Perhaps the ‘sunburn’ was just his denial talking.

“Well, to me, that suggests that you formed real feelings for this person,” Arthur said. “I suppose it’s like having a crush on someone only to meet someone else and fall for them. Typically, you’d focus more on the latter than the former, so those underlying feelings aren’t addressed. I think.” With an apologetic expression, Arthur shrugged. “I’m not a relationship counsellor, though, so you might want to talk to a professional.”

“No, what you’re saying sounds right…” said Matt slowly, thinking. He scratched at his chin with a finger as he did so which Arthur thought was adorable.

“Did that help…?” Arthur asked, wondering if he’d even helped at all.

“I’ve got one more thing to ask you, then,” Matt said, turning his gaze back to his screen. It seemed to Arthur that Matt was fixing him with a piercing stare. “Do you think I should ask him out?”

Arthur stared at him. It took a while for his brain to catch up with what he was hearing and his emotions seemed to spring forth at once. His stomach sank at the possibility that Matt would ask someone else out and he’d be alone again. At the same time, his heart fluttered with the hope he felt so guilty for having. And yet he was happy for Matt, that he’d risen from the ashes of his former relationship to (hopefully) find happiness.

Except… “Won’t he think that he’s a rebound?”

“I don’t think he will.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Matt only grinned. The questions Arthur had only increased and he pursed his lips to keep from asking them. Seeing his expression made Matt laugh. “Is that the only argument you have against asking him out?”

“Hm, well,” said Arthur, stalling. He racked his brain for another reason that Matt shouldn’t ask the mysterious person on a date. Maybe it wouldn’t work out and that, right on the heels of his breakup, would be more harmful than not. But what if it  _ did _ work? It could be good for Matt to have someone else to help him through the next few weeks. And he seemed ready to move on so maybe going on a date would help him on his way.

“Is that a yes?” Matt prompted, teasing grin still on his face.

Sighing, Arthur nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Then I’ll ask him out.”

“Okay,” said Arthur, looking away again. He didn’t want Matt to see how disappointed he looked.

“So, when you get home, would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Startled, Arthur jerked his head up to stare at Matt. “What?” he gasped.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Matt asked. Slowly, he began to look away, ducking his head and turning his body so Arthur couldn’t see his face. From the colour of his ear, Arthur figured he must be blushing.

His own cheeks were hot and Arthur raised a hand to his mouth in a vain attempt to keep it from being seen. “I- Me?”

“Yes, you, Arthur,” said Matt, sounding exasperated. “Who else am I going to fall for?”

“What? Well… Well, there’s Francis, for a start! He’s got guys and girls falling for him left and-”

“Francis is nice and all but he’s… not my type, I suppose,” Matt admitted, glancing at his computer. “Apparently, I fall for the sweet ones.”

“Francis can be sweet,” Arthur protested.

“But you’re sweet all the time,” Matt replied, looking at him coyly from the corner of his eye. Arthur half-expected him to flutter his eyelashes.

“I-” Arthur didn’t know what to say and could feel himself getting flustered. It wasn’t every day that he was told he was sweet in such a flirtatious manner. Besides, Arthur wasn’t entirely sure what he should do in this situation. On the one hand, he still felt strongly for Alfred: an attraction, heartbreak, anger… All of that was still within him, though he’d buried most of it. Yet, he didn’t like the thought of Matt dating someone else. He could feel himself  _ wanting _ the security of a relationship with Matt,  _ wanting _ his fledgling feelings reciprocated.

Was dating Matt so soon after Alfred a good idea?

“You don’t need to answer right now,” Matt hurriedly piped up. “I can wait till you get back.”

Blinking, Arthur took in Matt’s posture. He seemed to be hunched in on himself. Matt’s smile was a little too tight to be genuine. His entire face was red, close to matching his hoodie. With the screen in the way, Arthur couldn’t tell if Matt’s eyes were watery or not but, with the way he was keeping his eyes lowered, Arthur guessed that they were.

“Yes,” said Arthur without thinking. Seeing Matt like that was upsetting and Arthur had acted before he’d considered his actions. If saying yes made Matt happy and if it could, sometime in the future, make  _ him _ happy, Arthur wouldn’t regret it.

“Huh?” said Matt, his eyes slowly widening and his jaw dropping.

“I’ll go on a date with you. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“Really?” Matt still looked shocked, those sweet eyes behind his glasses no longer looked like they were swimming with sorrow.

“Yes, really,” said Arthur. He paused, remembering that he still had a week until he returned to America. “At least… It’s a yes for now. I might have to think on it a little.” Concerned, Arthur glanced back at the screen to find Matt nodding. He almost looked  _ too _ enthusiastic. But his expression was both serious and understanding. Still, Arthur felt guilty that he was telling Matt that he might change his mind. “Sorry. It’s just… You won’t hate me if I say-?”

“No!” Matt exclaimed, his voice becoming a little crackly. “No, I would never! I completely understand if you don’t want to, not right now. That’s why I asked for advice. I can’t decide if it’s too soon or not.”

Arthur watched Matt becoming increasingly agitated and quickly waved his hands in front of the laptop camera to catch his attention. “I understand, Matt. After all, I waited far too long to tell Alfred how I felt and look how that turned out. The last few months have been a bit of a mess…”

“Yeah.” Matt heaved a sigh. “But… hopefully it’ll get better, right?”

“If we’re dating, I’m sure it will.” Arthur smiled at Matt and, halfway across the world, Matt returned it. For a very brief moment, Arthur thought of Alfred and how, had they handled things differently, they could have been talking like this instead. He squashed that down as he glanced away from the screen, aware that he was probably blushing from embarrassment at what he’d just said and the shame of thinking of someone else.

With a nervous laugh, Matt nodded. “Fingers crossed!”

“And touch wood,” Arthur added, knocking the table his laptop still sat on.

“Heh.” Matt glanced down before looking back up at Arthur, smiling again. “I have to get ready for work now – I’m not even out of my pyjamas. Hence.” He shrugged to draw attention to his hoodie.

“What, really?” asked Arthur with a laugh.

“I’ve been talking to you since I woke up,” Matt explained, rather sheepishly. “I wasn’t expecting to be doing a video call, heh.”

“Ah, sorry!” Arthur exclaimed. “I forgot what time it was over there. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“It helped a lot, though,” said Matt. “Thank you.”

“Oh.” Arthur ducked his head in embarrassment, only growing more so when he heard Matt chuckle.

“Okay, well, I really do have to go…” Matt looked very reluctant when Arthur finally brought himself to look up.

“I’ll speak to you soon,” Arthur assured him.

Matt brightened at the prospect. “Thanks,” he said.

“Well, have a good day.”

“You enjoy the rest of yours,” Matt replied.

They both hesitated then, neither of them quite willing to be the one to hang up. Eventually, though, Arthur reached out to his mousepad. “Don’t be late for work,” he warned Matt.

Matt laughed as he reached forward as well. “I should be fine.”

With a clicking noise and a second’s delay, the video feed cut off. Arthur resisted typing out a message. He’d send one later, he decided, once he’d given Matt enough time to get ready. For the moment, he stood and stretched, wondering what he should do with his day.

At that precise moment, Arthur heard a jangling noise from across the room. He looked towards the bedside table he’d left his phone on. Wondering who it could be, Arthur crossed over to it, his footsteps quiet on the fluffy carpet. Looking at it, he frowned before he picked it up to answer.

“Greg?” he said. “What’s wrong? Did something happen at the shop?”

“Ah, no, nothing like that…” Greg replied. His voice, however, seemed a little strained, as if he was holding something back. It had Arthur on edge immediately and he clutched his phone a little tighter.

“Is it James? Did something happen to him?” Arthur asked, growing all the more worried.

“No… Not exactly. Just stop panicking.”

“How can I do that when you’re calling me?” Arthur demanded. When Greg had agreed to his impromptu holiday, he had told Arthur that he deserved to have time away from both the shop and Greg’s phone calls. Arthur had surmised that that meant that Greg had no intentions of calling him until after he was expected to land in America. A sudden call like this could only mean something had happened.

“It’s… It’s Jamie’s mom,” Greg said. He sighed; it sounded as if the whole world was weighing it down. 

“What about her?” Arthur asked. He didn’t know much about James’s mum, considering he’d never met her. From what had been said about her, she was much more accepting than Arthur’s own parents had been and had encouraged James to propose to Greg. Both his boss and his husband loved her dearly so Arthur hoped she hadn’t had an accident or something of the sort. However, since this phone call was happening…

“She… She had a stroke,” explained Greg, voice wobbly.

Arthur took a deep breath. “Oh,” he murmured, unsure what else to say. “Is she-?”

“She’s in hospital,” Greg quickly interjected. “She’s gonna be fine… ’cept…”

“Except?”

“It… It’ll be hard for her for a while. She’s gonna have to relearn how to function and she’ll need ’round the clock care. But that’s super expensive and Jamie…” Greg paused to take in a shaky breath. “Jamie’s heard horror stories about care homes. He wants to help her himself.”

“Oh, so… You’re going to move her into your place?” Arthur asked, wondering what this had to do with him. 

“No, we’re gonna move in with her.”

Frowning, Arthur turned to sit on the bed, staring at the carpet instead of the wall. “Doesn’t she live in another state?” he asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, down in Ohio.”

“But… How…?” Arthur said, blinking in befuddlement.

“Jamie’s got a guy to manage his garage for him,” Greg explained. “As for me… that’s what I wanted to ask you.”

“What?” said Arthur in disbelief. 

“Will you be acting manager till we get back?”

“I- But-” Arthur spluttered. He shifted in his spot, unsure what to say. Should he accept? He’d certainly be paid more. But could he handle the responsibility? Besides… “You’ve got employees who have been working with you longer,” Arthur pointed out. “Shouldn’t they-?”

“You have a business degree, Arthur,” said Greg, sounding amused. “You’re more than capable of doing this. And I’m expecting the shop to be doing better when I get back.”

“Greg, I-”

“Is there a yes in that sentence?”

Arthur chewed his lip. This felt like a big decision, something that he should have had more notice of before committing to. Not to mention it followed hot on the heels of another momentous decision. His head felt muddled, as if he wasn’t thinking straight. Yet, Greg was trusting him with this and Arthur couldn’t let down someone who had done so much for him. With a deep breath, Arthur nodded once to the empty room.

“Yes,” he said, firmly and clearly.

“Oh, thank God,” breathed Greg. “This is such a load off my mind. Thanks, Arthur!”

“Don’t mention it. Unless you’re going to authorise a pay rise for the manager?”

Greg laughed; it sounded a little shaky, as if he was close to tears. “Anything you want. We can discuss that when you come home, okay? Poor Jamie’s gonna be on his own for a few more days…”

“I’ll try to get an earlier flight back,” Arthur assured him. “And… I suppose my first act will be to find a new employee, so we don’t get overwhelmed.”

“Ah, no,” Greg quickly said. “Remember how I just took on a new part-timer?”

“Yeah, you couldn’t decide between two candidates, right?”

“Yup. So I’ve called the one I ended up rejecting. His name’s Ludwig and he’ll start in a week or two. You’ll have to train him up, I’m afraid.”

“That’s a relief,” said Arthur, sighing, a hand to his chest. “I’ll try to get a flight a couple of days after this party, cut my ‘holiday’ short.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I will.”

There was the rushing noise of a heavy breath or sigh. “Thanks, Arthur,” Greg murmured. “I’m… I’ll leave you to it. There’s so much I need to get done and Jamie’s already in Ohio.”

“Of course. Send them both my best wishes.”

“Will do. Good luck with the party.”

“Thanks.”

“Bye, Arthur.”

“Goodbye, Greg.”

Hanging up, Arthur placed his phone on the bedside table and stilled with his hand touching the blank screen. In the space of a few days, he’d managed to go from one boyfriend to another and one job to the next. His emotions were in turmoil and Arthur wasn’t sure if he felt happy or worried or heartbroken - or all of them at once. 

It seemed he had a lot to mull over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just a transition to the next part of this series... ^^"
> 
> Speaking of which, the next part is supposed to be set at the end of August/start of September and I'm hoping I'll be able to finish it at some point in September - though I do have a couple of other things I wanna do so... fingers crossed!


End file.
